RIO: Una herida eterna
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Llegando a los suburbios del final de esta Saga, en esta secuela nuestro héroe Blu tratará de no ser consumido por su propia demencia, y como todos saben, la demencia es algo que temer. Tragedia al 100%. BxJ. Rating M por sexo.
1. La charla

¡Hola a todos!

¡Estoy de regreso con otra historia de RIO!

Bueno, supongo yo que todos vosotros debieron leer **"La llama de la venganza"** (si me equivoco, recomiendo que lo lean primero para entender mejor esta historia).

Volviendo al tema, me gustaría que todas esas personas que comentan mis Fics se animaran a hacer sus propias historias, recuerden que todo vale la pena (bueno, no todo).

Me imagino también, que todos vosotros estrán poniéndose al día con mi **Profile**, nuevamente les recuerdo que siempre pongo nueva información de mis historias que obviamente podrían resultar muy interesantes.

Sin más charla, os pido que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo:

**_Capítulo 1: La charla._**

**Habían pasado seis meses desde que Blu y Perla se separaron…**

Blu se sentó sobre una rama y allí se puso a pensar…

**-Blu-**

Ya pasaron seis meses, y cada segundo parece un minuto, cada minuto parece una hora, cada hora parece un día, cada día parece un año, y cada año parece un siglo… sin mencionar que el siglo se parece a un milenio.

A veces me pregunto si algún día ella volverá con una sonrisa a decirme: "Blu… perdóname… fui una tonta…"

De lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, es que ella nunca me necesitó, es lo contrario, yo la necesitaba a ella, y ahora que no está, me estoy desmoronando en la tristeza.

Estúpidos pensamientos, estúpidos contrabandistas, estúpidos todos aquellos que me la arrebataron, creo que yo también soy un… estúpido. Debí suponer desde el principio que esto sucedería, pero yo estaba ciego, estaba ciego de amor, tan ciego que no pude ver que ella corría peligro en todo momento, y yo como siempre me la paso rascándome la cabeza mientras ella no deja de sufrir.

Creo que esta vez no volverá, por mi culpa perdió su embarazo, para empezar creo que nunca debí haberle hecho el amor esa noche, debí suponer que Taylán regresaría, pero al menos ese malvado halcón ahora está muerto.

Me pongo a pensar en que quizás debí haberme quedado con Linda en Minnesota, con mi chocolatada caliente, mis malvaviscos, mirando televisión y soportando a esas estúpidas gansas que me llamaban "mascota" cada cinco minutos, perdón, me equivoqué, mejor dicho cada cinco segundos.

¿Por qué me quedo aquí sentado? ¿Por qué siempre pienso en ella? ¿Ella estará pensando en mí? ¿Acaso me recuerda? ¿Acaso ya estará con otro macho que la hace más feliz que yo? ¿Por qué mierda me hago todas estas estúpidas preguntas en vez de ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué, por queeee?"

Pues porque soy un estúpido que siempre creyó que no debía preocuparse de nada, siempre fui alguien a quien no le importaba nada hasta que algo malo sucedía, siempre fui tonto, insensato, débil y en algunas ocasiones puedo llegar a ser todo un patán.

Recuerdo aquellos días de mi adolescencia cuando María y yo éramos el uno para el otro… me sentía tan feliz junto a ella, pero también me la arrebataron…

Creo que debería preocuparme un poco más por todo lo que me rodea, bueno, sólo lo que realmente me importa.

"¿Papá, qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Lisandro – "¿Sigues esperando a que mamá regrese?"

"Sí"

"No es que quiera ser pesimista, pero ya han pasado seis meses, no creo que mamá regrese otra vez, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está" – dijo Lisandro mientras se sentaba junto a su padre – "Podría estar en África, podría estar en Iguazú, en Baden-Baden, o en la Luna"

"¿En la Luna?" – Blu estaba confundido – "¿Cómo un ave puede llegar a la Luna?"

"Es simple, sólo vuelas mucho tiempo hacia el cielo hasta que finalmente llegas"

"Un ave no puede vivir en la Luna" – dijo Blu – "No se puede respirar allí"

"Umh… entonces no sé… ella podría en cualquier parte ahora…"

"Tienes razón, ella podría estar a cientos de kilómetros de este lugar, o quizás a tan sólo unos pasos… no lo sé… el tema es que ella me odia… creo que nunca me he sentido tan mal por algo…"

"No te eches la culpa a ti mismo" – pidió Lisandro – "Sabes bien que ella cometió un error al abandonarnos, no quiero ofenderla, pero fue una tonta"

"Lo sé, hijo, fue una tonta con todas las letras"

Lisandro suspiró mientras observaba la Luna con su padre.

"Hablando de otro tema, ¿cómo estuvo la búsqueda de nidos?" – preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

"Ah… muy bien, de hecho Karen y yo ya encontramos uno, ya nos instalamos"

"¿Y Pablo y Sofía? ¿Cómo les va a ellos?"

"La verdad no sé qué decirte, creo que tienen un romance secreto o algo así" – respondió Lisandro – "¿Es normal que Pablo y Sofía estén enamorados siendo hermanos?"

"En el reino animal eso es muy normal, no hay de qué preocuparse"

Ellos se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, pero Blu necesitaba hablar con alguien, no le gustaba estar sólo tanto tiempo.

"¿Cómo la pasaste con Karen?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya sabes… ¿ya está embarazada?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Ella y yo estuvimos hablando de eso hace varios días…"

"¿Acaso no le gustas?"

"No es eso, me dijo que tiene miedo de que le pase lo mismo que a mamá"

"Ya terminó todo, a partir de ahora todos estamos fuera de peligro, Taylán está muerto y esos contrabandistas están en la cárcel de Nueva York…"

"No lo sé… ella no parece estar muy convencida de eso…"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ayer me dijo que vio a Taylán caminando entre los arbustos, pero cuando salí a observar, no había nadie"

"¿Osea…?"

"Tiene miedo"

"Oh… claro…"

"¿Qué harás ahora?" – preguntó Lisandro – "Me refiero… ahora que mamá ya no está con nosotros… ¿qué tienes planeado?"

"No tengo idea… ya no sé ni quién soy…"

"Cielos… en ese caso yo me suicidaría…"

Blu se quedó pensando en la palabra **suicidar**.

"¿Papá?"

Blu frunció el ceño.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…" – dijo Blu – "Estoy pensando en estupideces desde que tu madre se marchó"

"No digas eso"

"Pero es cierto, yo ya no sirvo en este mundo"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Ustedes ya son adultos, ya pueden cuidarse, ya no me necesitan" – dijo Blu mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba – "Dicen que al morir el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido de lo que crees…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – preguntó Lisandro mientras lo seguía – "¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo una idea que hará que me olvide de tu madre para siempre, y que además me curará de este dolor…"

"¿Cuál es tu idea?"

"No te voy a decir, lo único que debes saber, es que soy un demente"

"¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó Lisandro de nuevo.

"Necesito estar sólo, voy a cometer algo que cambiará mi vida para siempre…" – respondió Blu – "Eso es lo que haría un demente, cambiar su vida de una forma muy mala…"

"¿Qué estará planeando?" – se preguntaba Lisandro.

Él estaba por seguir a su padre, pero escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

"Lisandro, sabes que no me gusta estar sola en el nido a estas horas, no cuando hay aves malvadas sueltas por la selva" – dijo Karen.

"Mi amor, sabes que ya todo terminó…" – susurró Lisandro mientras la abrazaba.

"No… creo que nuestra verdadera historia recién acaba de empezar…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Un comienzo tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo un poco sospechoso, pues al parecer Blu está pensando en "cambiar su vida de una forma muy mala"**

**Nada pinta bien…**

**¿Qué estará planeando Blu?**

**¿Dónde estará Perla?**

**¿Acaso los verdaderos horrores aún no han llegado?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Cómo lo dijo Karen: _"Nuestra verdadera historia recién acaba de empezar…"_**

**PD: actualizaré mi otro Fic lo más rápido que pueda.**

**PD2: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	2. Experimento

**_Capítulo 2: Experimento._**

Lisandro y Karen comenzaron a seguir el sendero que los guiaba a su madriguera.

"Las cosas cambian rápido…" – murmuró Lisandro con tristeza.

Karen estaba confundida.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hace seis meses todos éramos felices…" – respondió él con nostalgia – "Ahora todo eso no parece haber existido en nuestra familia…"

"¿No eres feliz conmigo?"

"No es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes bien"

Karen suspiró.

"Nada es igual desde que mi madre se fue"

"Sé cómo te sientes…"

"No, no lo sabes"

"Yo perdí a mi familia"

"Y yo también estoy a punto de perder la mía" – retrucó Lisandro – "Mi madre se fue, mis dos hermanos se fueron a vivir a otra selva, mi padre se está volviendo loco… ¿hace falta agregar algo más?"

"¿Qué les pasa a ti y a tu padre?" – preguntó Karen – "Los estoy viendo algo… deprimidos y enojados"

"¿Se nota tanto?" – preguntó Lisandro irónicamente – "¿Acaso no puedes ver que estamos sufriendo?"

"Cielos… discúlpame…" – murmuró Karen – "No hacía falta que me contestaras así…"

"Perdón, es que estoy muy estoy enojado"

"¿Enojado conmigo?" – ella estaba preocupada – "¿Qué hice ahora?"

"Tranquila, no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"¿Con quién?"

"Con mi madre"

"Umh… así que se trata de eso…"

Lisandro suspiró.

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?" – preguntó ella.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Lisandro?"

"¿QUÉ?" – preguntó él con tono fuerte.

"¿Por qué te comportas así?"

"Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?"

Karen entrecerró sus ojos y se alejó de él.

"Cuando estés de mejor humor hablaremos" – dijo ella antes de marcharse muy enojada.

"Da igual…" – murmuró Lisandro marchándose hacia el lado opuesto.

Dio aproximadamente unos diez pasos antes de detenerse y mirar el camino que había tomado Karen.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – se preguntaba él – "Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… no puedo arruinarlo todo…"

Lisandro se sentó sobre una roca y se puso a pensar sobre la difícil situación familiar que estaba transitando…

"¿Por qué siempre le pasa esto a mi familia?"

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda, era una situación extremadamente desfavorable para él.

Sus padres estaban separados… sus únicos hermanos se marcharon sin despedirse… comenzaba a tener problemas con Karen y su padre se estaba comportando muy raro…

"Esto es un desastre" – opinó él – "Mi familia está destruida…"

Lisandro miró el cielo y pudo ver varias nubes que arrojaban rayos hacia el suelo terrestre, demostrando que una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar.

"Tengo que volver al nido" – dijo él mientras se ponía de pie e iniciaba su marcha, pero entonces miró el camino que había tomado su padre – "Mmm… mejor será averiguar que está tramando mi padre"

El muchacho batió sus alas e inició el viaje, pero miró hacia atrás de nuevo: "Tendría que avisarle a Karen"

Dio media vuelta y voló hacia su madriguera, tardó unos diez minutos en llegar.

"Ya volví"

Se paró en la entrada y revisó el interior de su madriguera, pero al parecer no había nadie.

"¿Dónde estará?"

Repentinamente unas alas lo agarraron por la espalda.

"¡Euuu!" – gritó él – "¿Quién eres?"

El desconocido envolvió sus alas alrededor de Lisandro, imitando un abrazo.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó de nuevo intentando mirar hacia atrás, pero no podía.

Lisandro pudo reconocer ese aroma a perfume, comprobando de que era su amiga íntima.

"¿Karen, eres tú?"

"¿Y quién más haría esto?" – preguntó ella mientras lo daba vuelta y le regalaba un beso – "Pensé que esto te haría más feliz…" – agregó seductoramente.

"Creo que adivinaste" – dijo él juguetonamente.

Karen esbozó una sonrisa muy soñadora, le dio otro beso y lo empujó contra la pared.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" – preguntó él.

"Algo divertido" – respondió ella mientras lo manoseaba.

"Me dijiste que no estabas lista para esto…"

"Ahora lo estoy"

"¿Segura?"

"Segurísima" – respondió Karen mientras sentía como las alas de su macho le tocaban su área sagrada.

Lisandro estaba preparado y muy excitado, pero en ese instante recordó que aún tenía que cumplir una misión mucho más importante: averiguar los planes de su padre.

Karen se rio levemente, se dio vuelta y arqueó su cuerpo frente a él.

Lisandro sonrió y se limitó a mirar la entrada de su hembra, pero a pesar de que sentía una inmensa ansiedad de tener una noche satisfactoria con ella, él no olvidaba su misión.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Karen al notar que Lisandro no comenzaba la acción – "¿No quieres esto?"

"Es lo que más quiero" – respondió él.

"¿Y por qué no empiezas?"

Lisandro suspiró.

"No tengas miedo…" – susurró ella romántica.

"Dame un momento" – pidió él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de la madriguera.

Caminó por una rama y se puso cómodo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" – se preguntaba él – "¿Dejarla embarazada o encontrar a mi padre?"

Lisandro miró hacia la entrada del nido y allí vio a Karen en una posición muy sensual y provocativa. Definitivamente ella lo estaba esperando.

"Maldición… tengo que controlar mis impulsos…" – murmuraba él tratando de no mirarla – "¡Contrólate!"

"¿A quién le gritas?" – preguntó Karen – "Vamos, esta noche es perfecta para hacerlo"

"Lo sé… pero…"

"Pero nada" – dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba hacia el interior del nido otra vez – "Quiero que hagas que éste sea el mejor día de mi vida"

"No sé si podré hacerlo"

"Es fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás"

"No digas eso… es vergonzoso" – pidió Lisandro ruborizado.

"¿Entonces qué esperas?"

"Escucha, no podemos hacerlo ahora"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo algo que hacer"

Karen se enojó, se levantó y se alejó de él.

"¿Estás enojada?"

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Estás viendo a otra hembra?"

"¿QUÉ?"

Karen frunció el ceño sugestivamente.

"¡No!"

"Se me hace que estás mintiendo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres inteligente, fuerte y lindo" - dijo ella - "¿Qué clase de hembra no desea un macho así?"

"No… Karen, no es lo que crees, necesito encontrar a mi padre"

"Ya eres un adulto, no necesitas a tu padre, lo que necesitas es una buena noche conmigo"

"Yo no lo necesito a él, es lo contrario, él me necesita a mí…"

"¿No tardarás mucho tiempo, verdad?"

"Eso espero, y si fuera así te prometo que estaré aquí antes de que tú te lo imagines" – respondió él – "Y entonces tú y yo vamos a disfrutar de esta noche al máximo"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

"Ve"

Lisandro batió sus alas, salió de la madriguera pero luego de unos diez minutos volando repentinamente un rayo cayó muy cerca de él, y la onda de choque lo revoleó por el aire hasta que finalmente sufrió una brutal caída en el suelo.

Intentó levantarse, pero entonces sintió un inmenso dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, deduciendo que se había roto algo.

Lisandro presionó sus alas sobre sus costillas y comenzó a moverse a pie.

"Creo que no podré cumplir con mi promesa" – pensó seriamente.

Siguió su camino durante varios minutos, sus patas hacían contacto con el frío lodo y unos pequeños charcos de agua provocados por una pequeña llovizna le daban escalofríos.

Parecía una situación siniestra, Lisandro se sentía vacío en el interior, como si fuera un espectro deambulando por todos lados.

Lisandro suspiró, alzó la mirada y vio a su padre sosteniendo una cuerda con varios nudos sobre una pequeña cabaña en la que años atrás Blu y Perla habían descansado.

"¡Papá!"

Blu dio media vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

Lisandro trató de volar, pero su lesión interna lo obligó a treparse hasta arriba, una habilidad que había heredado de su padre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Un experimento" – contestó Blu.

"¿Qué clase de experimento?"

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"

"Sí, quiero saberlo"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Ufff… esto se pone cada vez más sospechoso, hasta a mí me está dando miedo jajaja!**

**Por otro lado, la familia azul parece estar desmoronándose poco a poco, Perla se fue, Pablo y Sofía se marcharon y al parecer Lisandro está teniendo unos supuestos problemas con su relación íntima con Karen mientras que Blu sigue haciendo cosas de loco.**

**¿Qué clase de experimento estará haciendo Blu?**

**¿Podrá Lisandro cumplir su promesa?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Review = actualización rápida xD!**

**Send me a Review please :D!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	3. El abismo

**_Capítulo 3: El abismo._**

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"

"Sí, quiero saberlo"

Blu se rió levemente, agarró la cuerda con sus alas y bajó al suelo.

"Sígueme"

Lisandro se vio obligado a bajar con mucho cuidado por su lesión interna, pero sin darle importancia a su fuerte dolor, siguió bajando hasta cumplir con su objetivo.

"Vamos por allá" – dijo Blu señalando un camino.

"De acuerdo"

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato…

La insignificante llovizna se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta de grandes gotas, mucho viento, truenos, relámpagos e incluso, en varias ocasiones, granizo.

"¡Auch!" – se quejó Lisandro.

"¿Qué paso?"

"¡Una piedra me golpeó la cabeza!"

Blu observó el suelo y pudo ver el granizo.

"Que raro… yo no siento nada…"

Lisandro cortó con sus garras una gran hoja para él y otra para Blu para cubrirse del granizo.

"Ten, cúbrete con esto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que tu cabeza no termine con cráteres" – respondió Lisandro con ironía.

Blu agarró la hoja, pero inesperadamente la rompió.

"No hace falta"

"Bueno, estás a tu riesgo"

"Así estaré"

Lisandro miró hacia el lejano horizonte, y misteriosamente todo el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes de tormenta, dándole algo de miedo.

"¿No crees que deberías hacer tus experimentos otro día?"

"¿Otro día, estás loco?"

"Papá, está lloviendo, caen rayos y granizo, es peligroso"

"¿Y qué?"

"Tengo que ir con Karen, le prometí algo, y seguramente debe estar muy preocupada por mí…"

* * *

><p>"¡Lisandroooooo!" – gritó Karen frenética – "¡Aún estoy esperándote!"<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Qué le prometiste?"<p>

Lisandro se ruborizó.

"Estoy oliendo algo travieso entre ustedes" – murmuró Blu picaronamente – "¿Qué le prometiste?"

"Bueno… ya sabes… cuando un macho y una hembra se quieren mucho pero mucho hacen cosas traviesas por la noche…"

"¿Le prometiste pasar al siguiente nivel?"

Lisandro asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero no estoy seguro si llegaré a tiempo" – dijo él – "Karen debe estar impaciente"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy siguiéndote"

"Eres libre de irte o quedarte, es tu elección" – dijo Blu sabiamente – "Puedes elegir quedarte y seguirme o ir con ella y satisfacer sus necesidades"

"Mi padre es más importante que el placer"

Blu suspiró.

"¿Por qué no vas con ella?" – preguntó Blu mientras seguía suspirando – "No cometas el mismo error que yo"

"No, tú estás cometiendo un error con estos experimentos raros"

"¡Ja ja, ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy tramando!"

"Es por eso que te estoy siguiendo"

Blu se rascó la cabeza.

"Buen punto" – admitió él.

"Lo sé"

"Sabes… he estado pensando, y creo que puedes llegar a ser más inteligente que yo"

"Imposible" – dijo Lisandro – "Viviste con los humanos muchos años de tu vida, yo quizás no llevo ni una semana con ellos"

"Has heredado mi inteligencia"

"Naaa…"

"Sí, puede de que también hayas heredado mi torpeza"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué clase de macho se negaría a satisfacer a su hembra?"

Lisandro se quedó pensando.

"¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Karen quiere tener una familia contigo"

"Ya sé"

"El apareamiento es el último acto de amor" – dijo Blu – "¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?"

"Yo… no sé…"

"Por eso digo que también has heredado mi torpeza, no sabes tomar decisiones importantes"

Lisandro se quejó algo ofendido.

"Has tenido mala suerte, has heredado mi inteligencia y mi torpeza, Pablo heredó la prudencia y Sofía heredó la belleza de tu madre, es como si fuera una combinación especial"

"¿Combinación especial?"

"Así es, tú y tus hermanos tienen todos los dones necesarios, son como un equipo dinámico, Pablo es el prudente, Sofía es la chica bonita del grupo y tú eres el inteligente" – dijo Blu – "Sin mencionar tu torpeza, claro"

Lisandro miró hacia abajo, pensando en lo que su padre le había estado diciendo, pero cuando alzó la mirada descubrió que él ya se estaba alejando.

"¡Hey, espérame!"

Lisandro dio unos pasos, pero inesperadamente una cuerda se cerró sobre su pata dejándolo en el aire y cabeza abajo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Blu comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Quieres bajarme?"

"¿Ves por qué eres torpe?" – preguntó Blu – "Yo hubiera visto esa trampa a kilómetros de distancia"

"Ni que tuvieras vista de halcón" – retrucó Lisandro.

"Quien sabe"

Blu batió sus alas y cortó la cuerda soporte, provocando que Lisandro caiga al suelo de nuevo, pero, por desgracia, la caída le provocó dolor en su herida.

"¿Estás herido?" – preguntó Blu con preocupación.

"Sí, eso creo"

"Cielos… ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"No creí que era importante" – respondió él – "Ayúdame a levantarme"

Blu agarró a Lisandro y con mucho cuidado lo levantó.

"¿Estamos muy lejos?"

"¿Lejos de qué?"

"De llegar a tu **'laboratorio'** para hacer tus **'experimentos'** raros"

"Ah… pues sí, falta bastante"

"Bien, pongámonos en marcha" – dijo Lisandro mientras seguía a su padre, pero entonces miró el camino a su madriguera – "Karen… espero que no enojes conmigo"

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la selva, una guacamaya hembra estaba gritando mucho, parecía estar muy enojada.<p>

"¡Maldito desgraciado!"

Karen pateó la pared de su nido.

"¡Debí suponerlo antes!"

Le dio una segunda patada a la pared.

"¡Esto es mi culpa!"

"¡Karen, cierra la boca!" – gritó alguien desde la puerta de su madriguera.

"¿Lisandro, eres tú?" – preguntó ella con su rostro iluminado.

"¡Despertarás a todo el vecindario!"

Karen corrió hacia la entrada y se arrojó sobre el desconocido abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Por fin llegaste…" – susurró ella muy seductora.

"Emh… ¿me perdí de algo?" – preguntó María, quien estaba abrazada por Karen.

"¡Ehhh!" – gritó Karen – "¡Perdóname, pensé que eras Lisandro!"

María se echó a reír.

"No hay problema"

Karen dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en su nido.

"¿Por qué gritas tanto?" – preguntó María mientras se sentaba a su lado – "¿Te lastimaste?"

"No"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Lisandro no ha vuelto"

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"Es malo cuando el macho le promete a la hembra una noche especial"

María tragó saliva y murmuró: "Uy…"

"Sí…" – murmuró Karen – "Uy…"

"¿Hace cuánto se fue?"

"Más de una hora" – respondió ella – "Me dijo que tenía que hablar con su padre"

"¿Con Blu?"

"Exacto"

"Debes entender a Lisandro, su padre perdió a su esposa, sus hermanos se fueron, está en una situación difícil"

"Por eso yo quería aparearme con él esta misma noche, pensé que quizás eso lo haría más feliz"

"Mmm… creo que es por otra cosa…" – murmuró María pensando una respuesta – "Pero no estoy segura…"

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"Quieres aparearte con él por la siguiente razón: estás en celo"

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"Mmm… te lo explicaré sin dar detalles"

"Explícamelo"

"De vez en cuando, llega una época en la cual la hembra trata de animar al macho a que le haga el amor"

Karen tragó saliva.

"No creo que sea eso"

"Lo creas o no lo creas, es eso, estás en celo"

"Estoy sospechando de que me está siendo infiel"

"¿Infiel?" – María estaba incrédula – "Es poco probable"

"No es cierto, es muy probable, es un hombre excelente, y estoy segura de que más de la mitad de la población femenina de esta selva está buscando machos así"

"Pues… tienes razón"

"¿La tengo?"

"Si Lisandro fuera de mi edad yo estaría loca por él"

Karen comenzó a sospechar de ella.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Oye, detente ahí, no sospeches de mí"

"¿Por qué no tendría que sospechar de ti?"

María comenzó a reírse.

"Cielos… debes entender esto, Lisandro no es de mi edad"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Vaya, así que repentinamente te interesas por mi edad, tengo veinticinco años, la diferencia es muy grande"

Karen suspiró.

"Maldición… ya no sé qué pensar…"

* * *

><p>Blu y Lisandro seguían caminando mientras charlaban animosamente…<p>

"Oye… quiero preguntarte algo…"

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

"Emh… cielos… no sé cómo preguntarte esto…"

"¿Es algo familiar?"

"Sí, eso creo"

"Tranquilo, estamos entre padre e hijo, no pueden existir preguntas que no hayan sido contestadas en esta familia" – dijo Blu – "Haz tu pregunta"

"De acuerdo, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste en aparearte con mamá?"

Blu tragó saliva, no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta.

"Cielos… eso es una pregunta muy… emh… inesperada"

"Tú me dijiste que preguntara"

"Pues… la verdad no estoy muy seguro…" – respondió Blu – "Cuando tu madre estaba en celo tenía un ala rota"

"¿En serio?" – Lisandro estaba incrédulo – "Parece ser una historia muy interesante"

"Lo es, es más, fue mi primera alocada aventura con tu madre"

"Pareces estar feliz de recordar todo eso"

"Sí, fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida"

"Y entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo tardaron?"

"Recuerdo muy bien que unos días antes de que el ala de tu madre estuviera recuperada ella estaba muy romántica" – respondió Blu – "Mucho más de lo normal"

"Vaya… eso debió gustarte, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Lisandro picaronamente.

"Pues en parte sí, pero por otra parte, no"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"No estoy muy seguro…"

Lisandro frunció el ceño.

"Yo sabía desde un principio que tu madre quería aparearse conmigo, pero yo tenía miedo de lastimarla"

"¿Qué hiciste al respecto?"

"Traté de evitar su estado de celo a toda costa, pero un día me agarró desprevenido…"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Fuimos a un lugar tranquilo y allí ocurrió la magia"

"¿Cuánto duro?"

"Hijo, no te voy a andar diciendo todos los detalles de mi relación íntima con tu madre"

"Es que necesito saberlo, uno de estos días Karen también me va a pillar desprevenido, necesito estar preparado para que cuando llegue el momento nada salga mal, pues ella también está en celo"

"Pues ya era hora, Karen está en perfectas condiciones para tener hijos" – opinó Blu.

"¿Puedes contestar mi pregunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Cuánto tiempo duró?"

"Un buen rato, y eso es todo lo que te voy a decir, no me gusta ser detallista cuando se trata de estos delicados temas"

Lisandro se quedó pensando.

"Y… se siente bien, ¿verdad?"

"Muy bien" – respondió Blu – "¡Oh, mira, al fin llegamos!"

Lisandro miró hacia adelante y descubrió que estaban en el borde del abismo, en donde años atrás Perla y Rafael habían intentado enseñarle la técnica del vuelo a Blu.

"Amh… papá, ¿qué hacemos en el abismo?"

"Necesitaré tu ayuda para que el experimento sea todo un éxito"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Primero que nada, necesito que me prometas que harás todo lo que yo te diga sin importar lo que sea"

"Lo prometo" – dijo Lisandro – "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Esto será muy simple… es un trabajo de niños"

"¿Alguien saldrá herido?" – preguntó Lisandro preocupado.

"Es muy probable" – respondió Blu – "Pero eso no importa, después de todo, estamos en el abismo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Cielos, estoy notando que cada vez soy más misterioso.**

**Bueno, como pudieron leer, Blu y Lisandro llegaron al abismo, el lugar dónde se llevará a cabo el experimento.**

**Por otro lado, Karen sigue esperando impacientemente a Lisandro en su madriguera…**

**¿Qué será del experimento?**

**¿Qué función tiene el abismo?**

**¿Qué pasará con Karen y Lisandro?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia…'**

**Review = actualización rápida xD!**

**Send me a Review please :D!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	4. El abismo II

**_Capítulo 4: El abismo II._**

"¿Entonces crees que estoy en celo?" – preguntó Karen con interés.

"Es lo más probable" – respondió María.

"¿Y estar en celo es bueno o malo?"

"Ah… eso depende, si a ti te gusta sentir al macho dentro de tu vientre, pues entonces es bueno, si no quieres terminar siendo madre, pues entonces es malo"

"¿Y si quiero sentir a Lisandro dentro de mí y quiero ser madre al mismo tiempo?"

María se echó a reír.

"Entonces estas de suerte, es muy bueno"

"¿Cuánto dura el celo?"

"Varios días, luego desaparece, y en unos días más vuelve a aparecer" – respondió María.

"¿Tú estás en celo?" – preguntó Karen.

"Creo que sí" – respondió ella – "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Nada en especial, sólo curiosidad…"

Karen comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

"¿Algo anda mal?" – preguntó María.

"Sí, ya van tres horas y Lisandro todavía no regresa" – respondió Karen impaciente – "Cada vez tengo más ganar de aparearme con él"

"Tranquila, estoy segura que estará pensando en ti"

"Eso espero…"

* * *

><p>Blu y Lisandro se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol para protegerse de la lluvia.<p>

"Muy bien, ahora pasa el nudo por ahí"

"¿Así?"

"No, está mal, es por el otro lado"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sigue estando mal, creo que olvidaste hacer el segundo nudo"

Lisandro comenzó desde el principio.

"¿Ahora?"

"Olvidaste el primero"

Volvió a comenzar desde el principio.

"¿Ahora está bien?"

"Hiciste el primero, pero olvidaste el segundo otra vez"

"¡BAH, estúpidos nudos!" – se quejó Lisandro – "¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Recuerda tu promesa: harás todo lo que yo te diga sin quejarte"

"Estúpidas promesas"

"¿Por qué dices 'estúpido' cada cinco segundos?"

"Discúlpame, no quise ser grosero" – dijo Lisandro – "¡BAH, me equivoqué otra vez, estúpidas cuerdas!"

"¡Lisandro!"

"Perdón"

Blu tomó la cuerda.

"Es así, cruzas ambas puntas, haces el primer nudo, ahora las cruzas al revés, haces el segundo nudo y finalmente lo ajustas" – dijo él terminando el nudo en diez segundos – "¿Entendiste?"

"Sí, creo que sí"

Blu se puso de pie y caminó hacia el borde del abismo.

"¡Hey, cuidado, no querrás caerte al precipicio porque con esta lluvia no te será fácil volar!"

Blu comenzó a reírse.

"Bueno… creo que todo está listo"

"¿En serio?" – Lisandro estaba incrédulo – "¿Tu experimento sólo era hacer un gran nudo con esta cuerda?"

"Sí, no es la gran cosa, tampoco soy Albert Einstein…" – dijo Blu – "Hora de comenzar el experimento"

"¿Y qué clase de experimento harás con una simple cuerda?" – preguntó Lisandro sin entender nada de lo que su padre estaba tramando.

"Lisandro, creo que es hora de decirte lo que estoy tramando…"

* * *

><p>"Ya van cuatro horas…" – murmuró Karen – "¡Suficiente, voy a buscarlo!"<p>

María abrió sus ojos y observó a Karen alejándose.

"¡Espera ahí un segundo, jovencita!" – gritó ella con todas sus cuerdas vocales.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No puedes salir con este clima, algo puede pasarte!"

"¡Pero Lisandro podría estar en peligro, tengo que encontrarlo!"

"Estoy segura de que regresará tarde o temprano" – dijo María – "Trata de tranquilizarte, sólo fue a hablar con su padre"

* * *

><p>"¿QUÉ?" – Lisandro estaba incrédulo – "¡NO!"<p>

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡No lo voy a permitir!"

"¡JAJAJAJJA!" – se reía Blu – "¿Y qué harás, atacar a tu propio padre?"

"Es una opción" – respondió Lisandro amenazante – "Tu experimento no me agrada"

"Nadie mencionó que este experimento le gustaría a alguien" – dijo Blu – "Ahora debes cumplir con tu promesa"

"Maldita sea…"

* * *

><p>El centro de conservación ambiental había sido reconstruido…<p>

Tulio estaba recostado en el gran sofá sin decir una palabra…

"Tulio, últimamente has estado muy callado" – dijo Linda apareciendo de la nada – "¿Qué ocurre?"

El doctor dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Linda al ver que el doctor tenía algo en su mano.

Tulio abrió su mano y reveló una foto de la celebración del primer aniversario de Blu y Perla.

"Los extraño mucho…" – murmuró Tulio.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Linda.

"Yo también… los extraño tanto…"

"¿Cómo creen que la estén pasando?" – preguntó Fernando apareciendo por detrás de Linda.

"No lo sé, hijo" – respondió Tulio.

"Mami, ¿qué es eso?" – preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"¿Recuerdas a estas aves?" – preguntó Linda mientras le mostraba la foto.

"Sí, ella es Perla y él es… mmm… ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"Blu"

"Ah, sí, Blu"

Linda suspiró y volvió a mirar la foto.

"¿Esos pájaros no se habían separado?" – preguntó Alan.

"Alan, no vuelvas a decir eso" – dijo Tulio – "No quiero volver a oír que en esta casa se vuelva a decir la frase 'Blu y Perla se separaron', ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" – afirmaron todos.

"Papá, no quiero hacerte enojar, ¿pero dónde está Blu?"

"Es cierto, Tulio" – siguió Linda – "¿Dónde está?"

"Hace seis meses que no veo a Blu ni a sus hijos" – respondió Tulio – "Estoy temiendo de que algo les haya pasado"

"Si algo les hubiera pasado vendrían aquí" – dijo Fernando.

"No desde que Perla se marchó" – dijo Tulio.

"Siempre supe que Perla no era una buena chica" – admitió Linda – "Siempre sospeché de ella"

"Oye, no digas eso de ella" – pidió Tulio – "¿Cómo crees que te sentirías tú al perder un embarazo?"

"¿Mal?"

"Terrible" – corrigió Tulio.

Linda se quedó callada.

"Aun así, por lo menos la especie está a salvo" – animó Fernando con una sonrisa.

"¿La especie está a salvo?" – preguntó Tulio – "¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"Sí"

"Hijo, en este mundo quedan miles de contrabandistas, y estoy seguro de que Larry y Seth no serán los últimos contrabandistas a los que nos enfrentemos" - **(A/N Agron: lo que dice Tulio es cierto).**

"Mierda…" – murmuró Fernando.

Linda estaba por hablar, pero entonces se escuchó un golpe en la ventana.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – se preguntaban todos.

Tulio caminó hacia la ventana y observó el exterior, no había nadie.

"Juré escuchar algo" – dijo él.

El doctor caminó hacia el sofá para reunirse con su familia de nuevo y seguir charlando sobre la situación, pero entonces se escuchó otro golpe.

"Iré yo" – dijo Linda.

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

"Papá, ¿crees que Blu se encuentre bien?" – preguntó Fernando.

"No lo sé, hijo, le ruego a Dios de que no cometa una locura…"

Fernando estaba por decir algo al respecto, pero repentinamente Linda gritó de emoción.

"¿Linda, qué ocurre?" – preguntó Tulio muy alarmado.

"¡Vengan, deben ver a alguien!" – gritó ella.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la ventana, y allí vieron a alguien muy querido.

"¿Has regresado?" – Tulio estaba incrédulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisandro estaba atando a Blu con la cuerda.<strong>

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Sí" – contestó Blu – "Ajústalo un poco más"

Lisandro obedeció, hizo otro nudo y lo ajustó con fuerza.

"¿Puedes respirar?"

"Eso no importa"

Blu caminó hacia el borde del abismo.

"¿No quieres pensarlo un poco más?" – ofreció Lisandro.

"No, gracias"

"¿No quieres hablarlo conmigo?" – ofreció de nuevo – "Quizás podríamos encontrar una solución"

"No, hijo, la solución es esta"

Lisandro suspiró y dio unos pasos atrás.

"Creo que tienes razón, eres mi padre, ya tienes la suficiente edad como para decidir qué hacer con tu propia vida"

Blu se quedó pensando.

"Tú y tus hermanos ya son adultos, ya tienen a sus respectivas hembras y pronto tendrán hijos, ya no me necesitan"

"Un hijo siempre necesitará a su padre" – dijo Lisandro – "Yo, Pablo y Sofía siempre te necesitaremos"

"Tus hermanos ya no están con nosotros, ya iniciaron su vida aparte"

"Estoy seguro de que ellos están muy cerca de ti" – retrucó Lisandro – "Creo que deberías pensar más en esto"

"Yo sólo vivía por una razón, Lisandro"

"¿Cuál es esa razón?"

"El amor por tu madre"

Lisandro se quedó callado.

"Y ahora que ella ya no está, siento que me estoy muriendo" – dijo Blu – "Por lo menos está viva, y en algún lugar del mundo ella debe ser feliz con otro macho… si ella es feliz con otro macho, que así sea, yo soy feliz si ella es feliz"

"Estás cometiendo un error" – dijo Lisandro – "No tienes que hacer esto para solucionar las cosas"

"No se me ocurren otras ideas, así que usaré esta"

Blu dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Déjame sólo"

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame sólo" – repitió Blu acercándose un poco más al borde.

Lisandro obedeció, retrocedió un poco, batió sus alas y se fue volando de vuelta a su madriguera a sabiendas de que muy pronto perdería otro miembro de su familia: su padre.

* * *

><p>"¿Has vuelto por Blu?"<p>

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

Tulio le entregó un lápiz y papel a Perla.

Ella tomó el lápiz, se elevó en el aire y escribió:

"_He vuelto para arreglar las cosas"_

"¿Ese es tu plan?" – preguntó Tulio – "¿Arreglar todo?"

La guacamaya hembra asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué es lo que estás esperando?" – preguntó Linda – "Ve por él"

Perla escribió: _"Espero que no sea tarde…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Bueno, la historia está llegando al punto culminante.**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestro héroe?**

**'Tendrás que oír toda la historia...'**

**Review = actualización rápida xD!**

**Send me a Review please :D!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina**.


	5. El fondo del abismo

**Bueno… debo admitir que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir… y espero que entiendan la razón.**

**Rating cambiado a M.**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo...**

_**Capítulo 5: El fondo del abismo.**_

Perla voló hacia la sala de vigilancia del centro de conservación ambiental.

"¿No está en el hábitat?" – se preguntaba ella mientras miraba las pantallas.

"Blu no está en el hábitat artificial" – informó Tulio – "Debes buscarlo en tu hogar"

La guacamaya pudo ver la foto que tenía Tulio en la mano y de una manera rápida se la arrebató.

"Creo que necesitaré esto…"

* * *

><p>"¿Y entonces qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" – preguntó Karen.<p>

"Trata de ser amable y tierna con Lisandro" – respondió María – "No lo presiones para aparearte con él, comienza con una charla tierna, luego un beso, luego te subes sobre él y luego… emh… ya sabes el resto…" – respondió María ruborizada.

"¿Amable y tierna?"

"Es fácil, sólo trata de hablar de algo lindo y estoy seguro de que él entenderá a qué quieres llegar"

Karen se quedó pensando.

"Si en un momento notas que él no quiere hacerlo, pues tendrías que esperar una semana para volver a intentarlo"

"¿Una semana?" – Karen estaba incrédula – "¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, los deseos me están matando!"

Lisandro por fin llegó a la madriguera…

"¡Ahí estás!" – exclamó Karen – "¡Estaba preocupada!"

"Perdón"

"Te dije que regresaría" – dijo María.

"Amh… ¿qué hace ella aquí?"

"Oh… sólo me estaba explicando algo de la vida" – respondió Karen.

"Bueno, joven pareja, los voy a dejar solos para que tengan la privacidad que tanto se merecen" – dijo María mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Karen miró a María y vio que ella le guiñó un ojo sugestivamente como si estuviera diciendo "buena suerte".

Lisandro miró a Karen.

"Hola" – saludó torpemente.

"Hola" – saludó ella.

Se hizo el silencio…

"Entonces… ¿de qué te habló María?"

Karen se ruborizó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Es que… María me enseñó varios trucos…" – contestó ella.

"¿De verdad?" – Lisandro estaba curioso – "¿Qué clase de trucos?"

"Amh… verás, son trucos algo traviesos…"

"¿Traviesos en qué sentido?"

"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa" – pidió ella – "¿Qué pasó con tu padre?"

Lisandro bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

"¿Lisandro, qué ocurrió con tu padre?"

"No lo sé, Karen… y tampoco quiero saberlo…"

Karen notó que el humor de Lisandro estaba bajando, así que decidió darse prisa con sus planes.

"Hace unos días hablé con tu padre"

Lisandro la miró atentamente.

"Me dijo que tenía un solo deseo"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que no permitamos que nuestra especie se extinga"

Se hizo el silencio otra vez.

"¿De verdad te dijo eso?" – preguntó él.

"Sí" – respondió ella sonriendo – "¿No crees que deberíamos cumplir su deseo?"

Lisandro se quedó en silencio.

"No lo sé, Karen…" – dijo él – "No me siento bien ahora…"

"¿Por qué nunca podemos tener tiempo para nosotros mismos?" – preguntó Karen enojada – "¿Cuándo podremos tener algo de privacidad?"

Lisandro se quedó callado otra vez.

"Me prometiste que íbamos a tener privacidad cuando volvieras"

"Bueno… yo… eh…"

"¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?" – preguntó ella.

"Creo que no…" – murmuró Lisandro.

"¿Por qué nunca estás aquí cuando yo quiero estar contigo?"

"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?" – preguntó él bastante irritado.

"Si realmente me amaras no faltarías a tus citas o a tus veladas conmigo" – dijo ella muy enojada – "Si realmente me amaras en este momento tendríamos que estar perdiendo nuestra virginidad"

"¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sea de aparearnos?" – preguntó él.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

Lisandro se quedó callado.

"Llevamos años juntos y nunca podemos tener nuestra propia privacidad, es como si te gustara ignorarme todo el tiempo"

"No te ignoro, Karen, yo te amo, y te prometo que algún día nos aparearemos"

"Eso me lo dijiste el año pasado, el mes pasado, la semana pasada y hoy me lo has dicho otra vez" – dijo ella – "¿Estás acostándote con otra?"

"Te dicho decenas de veces que no" – respondió él – "Tú eres la única chica en mi vida"

"¿Cuándo iremos de luna de miel?" – preguntó Karen esperanzada – "¿Será algún día de éstos, o quizás el siglo que viene?"

"¿Sabes qué?" – Lisandro estaba harto – "Ya me cansé de todo esto"

"Yo también" – dijo ella igual de harta.

Lisandro suspiró realmente enfurecido.

"Voy a terminar con esto ahora" – dijo él.

Karen comenzó a pensar que Lisandro rompería con ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Lisandro dio un bufido en respuesta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No te incumbe" – respondió él.

Karen tragó saliva.

"Perdóname" – pidió ella – "Es que estoy en celo, y mis deseos de aparearme están matándome"

"Lo sé, Karen"

"¿Me perdonas?"

Lisandro la miró de forma enojada y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

Karen empezó a llorar.

"Perdóname… por favor…" – sollozó.

Lisandro llegó a la puerta de la madriguera, y rápidamente miró a sus alrededores para ver si alguien estaba al acecho.

Las lágrimas de Karen terminaron cuando Lisandro entró al nido otra vez.

"Pensé que ibas a dejarme…"

"Oye, yo jamás dejaría a la chica perfecta" – dijo él cariñosamente.

"¿Para qué fuiste a la puerta entonces?" – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Lisandro sonrió picaronamente y envolvió sus alas alrededor de ella.

"Caminé hacia la puerta para vigilar de que nadie nos vea…" – respondió él con un tono relajante, casi seductor.

"¿Q-Qué?" – tartamudeó Karen incrédula – "¿Quieres decir que…?"

"Karen… ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?"

Ella sonrió mucho e inmediatamente se arrojó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo por todos lados.

"Me encantaría"

Lisandro sonrió y comenzó a manosearla en sus partes íntimas.

Ella dejó escapar una risita seductora al sentir el contacto de las alas de su macho en sus partes sagradas.

"¿Te gusta?" – preguntó ella.

Lisandro asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres saber si realmente me gusta?" – preguntó él.

Karen comenzó a reírse al notar que Lisandro ahora estaba tocándola con sus dos alas, momento que ella también aprovechó para tocarlo a él.

Luego de aproximadamente unos diez minutos de estar complaciéndose por vía oral (vía oral = saborear las partes íntimas), Lisandro sintió una gigantesca ráfaga de excitación, nunca se había sentido tan ansioso por aparearse… pero bueno, todos tienen su primera vez, ¿no lo creen ustedes?

"¿Quieres empezar lo divertido?" – preguntó él sarcásticamente.

Karen en lugar de contestar lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo sin dejar de tocar su miembro con sus dos alas.

Lisandro sintió unas cosquillas en su cadera, y sus impulsos eran incontrolables, por lo que posicionó sus alas en la espalda de Karen y comenzó a acariciarla.

"¿Por qué me haces cosquillas?" – preguntó ella juguetonamente.

Lisandro comenzó a reírse, y lentamente comenzó a bajar sus alas de la espalda de Karen a su cadera, y de su cadera a su cola, y de la cola al vientre.

Ella miró hacia el techo y dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir el toque.

Luego de otros diez minutos de vía oral, Karen se recostó sobre el suelo boca abajo.

"Ven un momento…" – susurró ella con un tono extremadamente seductor, a lo que Lisandro obedeció y se acercó.

El muchacho observó la posición de Karen sin dejar escapar un solo detalle.

"Vamos, Lisandro, sé muy bien que quieres tocarme…"

Lisandro se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su espalda otra vez, a excepción de que ésta vez se trataba de algo muy parecido a un masaje.

"Ufff… Lisandro… eso se siente tan bien…"

Lisandro besó su espalda.

"Te amo demasiado…" – susurró él.

"Yo también te amo…"

Lisandro se recostó sobre la espalda de Karen.

"Eres bastante pesado" – opinó ella bastante juguetona.

"Oye, no estoy gordo"

"Fue una broma"

"¿En serio?"

Karen estaba por contestar, pero abrió sus ojos inmensamente cuando sintió algo frotándose contra su zona sensible.

"¿Te duele?" – preguntó Lisandro preocupado al notar la reacción de Karen.

"Pensé que tardarías más… fue muy pronto…"

Lisandro sonrió y lentamente comenzó a penetrar dentro de ella.

"Oh por Dios…" – murmuró ella abriendo sus ojos completamente – "¡Oh por Dios!"

Ella gemía bastante fuerte al sentir el miembro de Lisandro avanzando por el interior de su túnel.

En cuestión de unos diez segundos, el viaje terminó.

"Wow…" – murmuró Karen imaginándose la longitud de la parte noble de su macho – "Se siente increíble"

"Recién estoy empezando…" – susurró Lisandro moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás para luego empujarlas con mucha fuerza hacia adelante.

Luego de unas cinco embestidas, Karen comenzó a gemir.

Los gemidos de Karen estaban agregando leña al fuego de la excitación de Lisandro, y tan pronto como ella empezó a gemir él comenzó a empujar mucho más fuerte y profundo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, más fuerte, Lisandro, más fuerte por favor!" – gritaba ella como una loca – "¡Mas fuerte!"

Lisandro obedeció, y empujó con más fuerza.

"¡Sí!" - gritó ella - "¡Sí, sí, sí!"

Lisandro empujó aún más profundo.

"¡SIIIIII!" - seguía gritando - "¡OH SÍ, MÁS DURO, MÁS RÁPIDO, SIII!"

"Mi amor... vas a despertar a todo el vecindario..." - bromeó Lisandro.

"¿Una hembra no puede gemir cuando el macho le está haciendo algo que le gusta?" - preguntó Karen con ironía.

Pasaron diez minutos y Lisandro aún la estaba penetrando con todas sus fuerzas...

"¡Siento que voy a explotar!" – gritó Karen al sentir el miembro de Lisandro tocando su punto G.

En cuestión de unos segundos, Karen dejó escapar un gemido muy fuerte, y ella por fin tuvo el primer orgasmo de su vida, y por ser el primero, fue el mejor de todos.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de placer cuando sus necesidades de tener su primer climax femenino explotaron como un gran volcán, y su parte íntima comenzó a liberar sus jugos. Su orgasmo duró aproximadamente unos doce segundos.

Luego de un tiempo, Lisandro comenzó a reducir la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Karen.

"Karen… estoy muy cansado… no creo poder terminar lo que empezamos…" – susurró Lisandro jadeando agitadamente.

Ella miró a Lisandro y esbozó una sonrisa.

"No importa que no termines, Lisandro" – dijo ella – "Lo único que importa es que por fin nos apareamos como es debido"

Lisandro sonrió, soltó las caderas de Karen y se derrumbó en el suelo.

Karen dejó escapar un último gemido antes de dejar descansar a su cuerpo junto a Lisandro.

La vagina de Karen estaba chorreando los jugos de su primer orgasmo…

"Te ves cansada…" – bromeó él – "¿Te gustó?"

"No, no me gustó"

Lisandro se quedó perplejo.

"Me encantó…" – corrigió ella.

"Oh… por un poco pensé que lo había hecho mal…"

Karen sonrió y le dio un codazo juguetonamente.

"Buenas noches…" – susurró Lisandro mientras abrazaba a Karen.

"Hasta mañana…"

Lisandro y Karen cerraron sus ojos y en cinco segundos se quedaron dormidos.

Ellos se sentían felices, felices de que al fin pudieron intimar juntos, luego de aquellos meses de ausencias y problemas familiares, por fin Karen había conseguido lo que con tanto esfuerzo estaba buscando.

* * *

><p>María y Chen no podían dormir por los fuertes gemidos de Karen, pues ellos vivían a pocos árboles del nido de la joven pareja.<p>

"Por fin se detuvieron..." - murmuró María.

"¿Por qué Karen estaba gimiendo tanto?"

"Creo que Lisandro le hizo el amor..."

"Oye, eso suena divertido, quizás deberíamos tener sexo esta noche" - convino Chen.

"No lo sé... no quiero que me pase lo mismo que le pasó a Perla..." - admitió María con una evidente preocupación.

"Tranquila, no llegaré al punto de dejarte embarazada, me detendré antes" - dijo él - "¿Quieres?"

María se quedó pensando...

"De acuerdo"

Chen tocó la zona sensible de María y la hizo gemir.

"Oh... sí... Chen... justo ahí..."

"¿Por qué está húmedo?" - preguntó él con curiosidad al sentir que la zona sensible de María estaba algo húmeda.

"Se pone húmedo cuando me haces sentir bien..." - respondió ella.

Chen se subió sobre María y abrió sus piernas, y lentamente avanzó dentro de ella.

Allí estaban ellos, uniendo su vínculo una vez más...

* * *

><p>Todo estaba perfecto… excepto por algo…<p>

Lisandro abrió sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar ruidos.

Se puso de pie y miró la madriguera, por suerte no había nadie dentro de ella, pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, así que caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Hola?"

Una voz temblorosa se escuchó desde arriba e inesperadamente unas alas azules golpearon en la cara a Lisandro, derribándolo duramente en el suelo.

"¡Perdona!" – exclamó alguien.

"Descuida… no fue nada" – dijo él mientras se levantaba, pero se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su madre – "No es posible…"

"Hijo, ¿dónde está tu padre?"

Lisandro miró a Perla con un rostro decepcionado.

"Lisandro, hablaremos de lo que pasó un poco más tarde, ahora necesito encontrar a tu padre"

"¿Por qué no hablamos ahora, mamá?"

Karen abrió sus ojos y se quedó perpleja al ver a Perla.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" – preguntó Lisandro – "¿Por qué abandonaste a papá?"

"Hijo, estaba muy enojada por perder mi embarazo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo"

"Lo destruiste… lo dejaste vacío por dentro…" – murmuró Lisandro mientras que las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos – "Mamá… lamento decirte que papá está muerto…"

"¿QUÉ?"

Lisandro rompió a llorar.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – preguntó Karen mientras trataba de consolarlo.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – Perla estaba totalmente incrédula.

"Estaba muy triste de que tú lo habías abandonado, me dijo que nosotros ya éramos adultos y que ya no lo necesitábamos" – respondió Lisandro entre sollozos – "Mamá… papá se suicidó…"

"No te creo…" – murmuró Perla.

"La última vez que lo vi estaba en el borde del abismo atado con cuerdas"

Perla salió volando hacia el abismo.

* * *

><p>Blu estaba en el borde del abismo preparándose para lo que iba a hacer…<p>

"Bueno… creo que es hora de terminar con esto…" – pensó él – "Maldita sea… ¿cómo es que algunas personas tienen el valor suficiente como para cometer estas locuras?"

Pasaron cinco minutos, y Blu todavía estaba pensando.

"A la cuenta de cinco…" – murmuró él – "Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cin…"

"¡BLUUUUUUUUUU!" – gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos – "¡ESPERAAAAA!"

Blu reconoció aquella voz femenina e inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se quedó totalmente perplejo al ver a Perla aterrizar no muy lejos de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – preguntó ella – "¡Aléjate del borde!"

"¿Ahora resulta que te importo?"

"Siempre me importaste, mi amor" – respondió Perla con seguridad.

"¿Si soy tu amor por qué me abandonaste?"

Perla se quedó callada.

"Destruiste toda nuestra familia"

"Blu… perdóname, por favor… sabes que mi intención no era lastimar a nadie…"

"Me lastimaste a mí… me hiciste una herida tan profunda que jamás va a sanarse… me lastimaste tanto que después de seis meses me sigue doliendo…" – dijo Blu.

Perla se esforzó enormemente tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero se quedó muy alarmada al ver que Blu daba otro paso hacia el borde.

"¡No, Blu, por favor!" – gritó ella desesperada – "No camines hacia allá…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo vivir sin ti…"

"Pasaste seis meses sin mí, y todavía sigues con vida, creo que podrás arreglártelas sola"

"No… Blu, yo te necesito en mi vida, esos seis meses fueron una agonía para mí, por eso decidí volver… volver contigo…"

"Te tardaste mucho en tomar esa decisión" – dijo Blu mientras daba otro paso hacia el borde.

"Por favor, Blu…" – pidió ella – "Dame otra oportunidad…"

"Te he dado muchas oportunidades, Perla" – dijo Blu – "Y en todas me fallaste"

Perla comenzó a llorar.

"Yo nunca te fallé a ti" – continuó Blu – "Yo nunca me acosté con María, ella me obligó a hacerlo, y después de tanos años aún no me crees"

"Sabes que estoy celosa de ella…" – dijo ella entre sollozos – "¿Qué sentirías tú si me vieras charlando con otro macho?"

"Sentiría que debería informarme antes de actuar" – contestó Blu dando otro paso hacia el borde, estaba a un solo paso de caer al vacío.

Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

"Escucha, podemos solucionar esto" – dijo ella – "Lo único que tienes que hacer es alejarte del borde, caminar hacia mí y charlar, ¿entiendes?"

"No, no lo entiendo" – respondió él mientras ajustaba el abrigo de cuerdas.

Perla recordó la foto que le había arrebatado a Tulio…

"¿Ves esta foto?"

"Sí, la veo"

"Éramos tú y yo en nuestro primer aniversario juntos…" – dijo ella mirando la foto con nostalgia – "Tú y yo, Blu, ¿entiendes? Estamos juntos en esto"

"No, no estamos juntos"

"Cuando me salvaste hace diez años me dijiste que estábamos encadenados juntos" – recordó ella – "¿Lo olvidas?"

"La cadena ya no existe"

"No… Blu… por favor no me hagas esto…"

"Espero que algún día te arrepientas por lo que me hiciste" – dijo Blu mientras daba el último paso y se dejaba caer al vacío.

"¡BLU!" – gritó ella – "¡NO!"

Perla batió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia el foso para tratar de detener la mortal caída, pero ella no era lo suficientemente rápida como para hacerle frente a la poderosa fuerza de gravedad…

"¡BLU, POR FAVOR, VUELA!" – gritó ella – "¡VUELA!"

Blu le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Perla escuchó un gran golpe y se quedó impactada al ver una enorme nube de tierra elevándose por el aire…

Luego de unos diez segundos, ella consiguió llegar al fondo del abismo…

"No…" – murmuró ella al ver bastante sangre fluyendo en el suelo – "¡No!"

Ella batió sus alas con toda su fuerza para deshacer la nube de tierra, y lo logró, y allí, en el fondo del abismo, pudo ver a su esposo inmóvil, sangrando, con los ojos cerrados… muerto…

"Blu… por favor, respira… respira… oh Dios mío…" – murmuraba ella mientras lo movía con sus alas – "Blu…"

Ella siguió moviéndolo con sus alas, pero no había respuesta, todos sus signos vitales se redujeron a cero.

"¡Tulio, Tulio!" – gritaba Perla – "¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!"

Los gritos de Perla lograron despertar a un guacamayo azul y amarillo, quien rápidamente acudió al lugar del accidente.

"¡Por Dios!" – exclamó el desconocido impactado – "¿Qué le pasó?"

"¡Ayúdame a llevarlo al centro de conservación ambiental!"

"¡Pero allí hay humanos, son peligrosos!"

"¡Allí hay un doctor de aves!"

"¡Oh, bien, vamos!"

* * *

><p>Perla agarró una piedra y rompió una ventana.<p>

"¡Rápido!"

Ella y el desconocido entraron por la ventana rota y aterrizaron sobre la mesa.

"¡Tulio está dormido!" – gritó ella furiosa.

Perla miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver una alarma anti-incendios cerca de la nevera. Inmediatamente voló y activó el interruptor, provocando que la alarma suene a todo volumen.

El doctor apareció corriendo por las escaleras con un extintor en la mano derecha, pero para su desgracia se resbaló con la pelota de fútbol de Alan, rodó por la escalera y se dio un porrazo en el suelo.

"¡Un incendio!" – gritó Tulio mientras se levantaba – "¡Todos afuera!"

Tulio sacó el seguro y comenzó a disparar espuma hacia todas partes, pero se detuvo al ver que no había ningún incendio.

"¿Quién activó la alarma anti-incendios?" – se preguntaba él.

El doctor caminó hacia la cocina y desactivó el interruptor, dio media vuelta, caminó hacia la escalera y se resbaló de nuevo provocando que dispare más espuma por el susto.

"Maldita sea…" – murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Tulio se miró por el espejo y descubrió que tenía una barba de espuma que le hacía parecer a Santa Claus…

"No está mal…" – pensó él mientras contemplaba la barba falsa, pero entonces pudo ver a Perla en el reflejo del espejo – "¡Hola, Perla!" – saludó alegremente.

El doctor caminó hacia la guacamaya, pero vio que había algo detrás de ella.

"Perla, ¿qué tienes ahí?"

La guacamaya se apartó.

"¡DIOS MÍO!" – gritó Tulio al ver a Blu – "¡NUNCA VI ALGO ASÍ!"

Perla dio un fuerte graznido en respuesta.

El doctor agarró a Blu y salió corriendo hacia la clínica…

El guacamayo desconocido se acercó a Perla:

"¿Crees que esté bien?"

"No lo sé…" – respondió ella en voz baja – "Espero que Tulio pueda salvarlo…"

"Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, soy Alejandro"

"Yo soy Perla"

Alejandro sonrió.

"Debo darte las gracias, Alejandro"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si no me hubieras ayudado no hubiera llegado hasta aquí" – dijo ella – "Muchas gracias" – agregó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Alejandro se ruborizó mucho.

"No fue nada" – dijo él con modestia mientras se tocaba la mejilla en la que Perla le dio un beso – "Me gusta ayudar"

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias horas…<p>

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?" – preguntó Perla muy preocupada.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien" – dijo Alejandro tratando de calmarla.

"Eso espero…"

La puerta de la clínica se abrió…

"¡Tulio!" – gritó Perla, pero como es guacamaya, el doctor sólo escuchó un graznido.

El doctor estaba por hablar, pero entonces aparecieron Linda, Fernando y Alan:

"¿Cómo está Blu?" – preguntó Linda con un tono preocupado.

"Está muy herido…" – murmuró el doctor – "No puedo salvarlo…"

Todos rompieron a llorar.

"¿Ya falleció?" – preguntó Fernando.

"No… mis diagnósticos me dicen que morirá en poco tiempo…"

* * *

><p>"¡Lisandro!" – gritó Pablo a lo lejos – "¡Ven aquí un segundo!"<p>

"¡Hermano, has vuelto!" – exclamó Lisandro bastante feliz – "¿Qué pasó con Sofía?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" – exclamó ella.

"¡Ah, hola, hermanita!"

"¡Hola!" – saludó Sofía abrazando a su hermano.

"¡Me alegra verte!" – exclamó Pablo.

"¡Eh, hola chicos!" – saludó Karen.

"¡Hola Karen, te extrañé!" – saludó Sofía mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

"Oigan, y ustedes dos… ya saben… ¿ya se aparearon?" – preguntó Karen con interés.

Sofía y Pablo se miraron y se ruborizaron.

"No, creo que no" – contestó Sofía.

"Ni siquiera estamos juntos" - informó Pablo.

"¿Todavía no?" – Karen estaba extrañada – "¡Si se ven tan lindos juntos!"

"Voy a pensarlo" – dijo Sofía – "Aún sigo esperando el toque de alguien especial…" – agregó mirando a su hermano.

"Ehhh… bueno…" – tartamudeó Pablo ruborizándose – "Lisandro, tenemos que decirte algo"

"¿Qué es?"

"Papá va a morir…"

* * *

><p>"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda antes de morir?" – preguntó Linda.<p>

"Un mes… dos como mucho…" – respondió Tulio – "Está en estado terminal"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN HISTORIA "Una herida eterna…"  BY ZIR AGRON.**

**Otra historia acaba de terminar, pero la Saga todavía tiene mucho más que leer…**

**Bueno, parece que el regreso de Perla sólo trajo aún más problemas…**

**Por otro lado, recibí seis mensajes privados de varios usuarios pidiéndome que incluya al menos una escena de apareamiento en esta historia, ahí tienen las escenas, tal y como me las pidieron, yo también creo que agregar unas pequeñitas escenas de apareamiento no dáñaría a nadie… ¿Qué opinan ustedes, les gustó?**

**Muy bien, señores, admito que no tengo mucha experiencia con eso de escribir capítulos con escenas sexuales, pero creo que lo hice bien, ¿ustedes qué me dicen? ¿Las escenas fueron buenas, intermedias o malas? Califiquen sin miedo!**

**Próximamente "RIO: El llanto y la alegría".**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


End file.
